Fanfiction - Tristepin x Yugo
by LordBlackTiger666
Summary: /!\ATTENTION/!\ Vu que FanFiction met quand même "M"(le rating maxi dans "publish story"), la fanfic est en MA / 18 ! Vous voilà prévenu(s)! Une fanfic que j'ai écrit avec Pandarkiel et Miskestorm [nous 3 on l'a fait en "RP" puis Miske l'a transformé en "roman"] racontant le couple Yugo X Tristepin De Percedal... TOUTEFOIS! Ce n'est QUE de la fiction!


_Yugo rencontra Tristepin de Percedal alors que celui-ci était sous l'emprise de Rubilax en semant la panique dans l'auberge. Le jeune eliatrope eut réussi à le libérer, et de là une amitié voire une histoire d'amour est en train de naître._

Yugo, Tristepin et les autres membres de la confrérie du Tofu se dirigeaient, sous les conseils de leur merveilleuse carte, en direction de Katrepat. Une fois arrivés au village et guidés par leur estomac, nos héros s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge. Comme à leur habitude, les garçons ne pensaient qu'à manger et ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la panse pleine.

L'aubergiste les accueillit avec un air sinistre demandant ce que les aventuriers souhaitaient. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut : « ON A FAIM ! » et un gargouillis du ventre de Pinpin. Il leur indiqua donc une table pour 5.

En attendant le repas, Yugo ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Tristepin. Il sentait en lui que c'était ce soir ou jamais mais il ne savait pas comment l'introduire…

Après avoir à peine goûté à un repas des plus horrifiques, les aventuriers décidèrent de prendre des chambres pour la nuit. Les filles avaient la leur, Ruel se cacha dans son Havre-Sac après que Pipoune lui fasse remarquer qu'il pue des pieds, et les deux enfants se mirent à courir dans leur chambre qui comptait une baignoire avec assez d'eau pour un seul bain et un lit pour deux. Yugo et Tristepin faisaient donc la course pour prendre le bain en premier. Mais Yugo avait une autre idée derrière la tête…

Après s'être trompé de chambre en entrant dans la chambres des filles, qui étaient prêtes à prendre un bain, et donc après avoir bien profité du paysage et ainsi perdu la course, Pipoune entra dans sa chambre, dans laquelle Yugo s'était faufilé grâce à ses portail et avait eu le temps de se déshabiller.

-Mais noooooon ! tristepin déçu s'asseya et bouda.

-Allez ne fais pas cette tête Pinpin, viens avec moi, il y a assez de place pour deux, dit Yugo avec un air tout joyeux.

Tristepin faisait mine de ne rien entendre et se mit à jouer avec le manche de Rubilax. Ce dernier répliqua : « Allez Pipoune ! Va dans ce bain ! Tu pue le Bwork crétin ! » A ces mots, Tristepin répondit énervé : « C'est toi le Bwork ! » Et mis un coup de boule dans son épée (ou plutôt se mit des coups d'épée dans le crane…).

Yugo qui voulait à tout prix que Tristepin se déshabille et vienne dans le bain avec lui essaya d'asperger ce dernier avec un peu d'eau. Cela eu plus d'effet que prévu puisque tristepin énervé se leva et enleva tous ses vêtements en oubliant de cacher ses parties intimes. Yugo n'en a pas raté une seule goute, et cela eu un effet immédiat puisqu'il avait d'ores et déjà une belle érection cachée par la mousse du bain. Ainsi, Pipoune rentra dans le bain tout gêné parce qu'il avait remarqué que Yugo le regardais avec insistance.

-Bah t'as trop chaud Yugo? T'es tout rouge !

-Non non… C'est juste que le bain est tellement… Relaxant… dit-il gêné.

-Eh tronche de Bwork c'est quoi ce truc qui dépasse de la mousse ! MOUAHAHA

-C'est moi que tu traites de Bwork? Sale Shushu ! en disant cela, Tristepin se leva en laissant apparaître un début d'érection.

-Oups !

Tristepin cacha cela, tout gêné, et se cacha sous l'eau, rouge de honte. Yugo quand à lui était devenu rouge vif et bandais tellement fort qu'il en avait presque mal.

-Ça va aller Pinpin? demanda Yugo inquiet.

-Bleblubloupbloupble…

-Quelle cervelle de Iop celui-là… Sort le vite de là, il ne va plus respirer sous l'eau… dit Rubilax.

-Blebloupble! Blble Blublbloup! Blblbleble...

-Houlà! Yugo attrapa Pinpin et lui sortit la tête de l'eau.

-Si je t'attrape Rubi, je te jure que je te renvoie chez Rushu !

En disant cela, Pinpin se releva encore et montrait à présent une belle érection en posant son sexe à quelques centimètres du visage de Yugo qui se dit dans sa tête : « Wouahou ! C'est vraiment gros ! J'aimerai bien essayer de toucher… » Pinpin vit que Yugo était bizarre et lui demanda si ça allait bien jusqu'au moment ou il se rendit compte qu'il venait de donner un coup à Yugo avec son membre : « WOUAAAAAAAH Désolé Yugo ! » Pipoune se cacha à nouveau sous l'eau et effleure l'entre-jambes de Yugo avec son pied : « WOUAAAAH Y'A UN MONSTRE DANS L'EAU ! » dit-il en sortant à toute vitesse de l'eau, son sexe encore bandé.

-Attends, Pinpin!

Tristrpin attrapa Rubilax et frappa l'eau de toute ses forces avec.

\- Lâche-moi espèce de crétin !

Yugo sortit du bain avant de se prendre un coup et oublia qu'il avait lui aussi une érection. Pipoune le vit et eu une érection encore plus grosse qu'avant. Yugo s'en rendit compte et poussa un cri de honte.

-Eh bien je vois que tu es déjà un grand garçon Yugo ! dit pinpin amicalement, Et je vois que tu as un bel objet pour ton âge ! en effet Yugo avait déjà un beau 13 centimètres et quelques poils qui poussaient autour.

-Ou-Oui, répondit-il gêné.

-Ne sois pas gêné, regarde, on est dans le même état tous les deux, dit-il en arborant un grand sourire et en montrant fièrement son sexe. Ce dernier faisait un bon 19 centimètres et entouré de juste ce qu'il faut comme poils.

-Ouai… il… il est gros le tiens… dit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas regarder.

Yugo n'avait envie plus que d'une chose, de dévoiler ses sentiments à Pinpin. Mais il ne savait pas comment le faire, c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux. Malheureusement, il était tard et Pipoune alla se coucher totalement nu dans le lit.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors nu Yugo ? Il fait un peu chaud ici…

-Non ça me va, je vais faire de même… dit-il pensif

Ainsi, Tristepin s'endormit rapidement et eût même le temps de commencer un rêve Olé-Olé avec Evangeline sauf qu'au moment ou il allait l'embrasser, elle se transforma en Yugo…

Pendant ce temps Yugo eu beaucoup d'hésitation mais il finit par se lancer et embrassa Pinpin endormi.

-BOUARGH! Yugo!

-Aïe…

-Ah ouf c'était un cauchemar!

-Non… Ce n'était pas un cauchemar… dit Yugo tout rouge.

-Si ! J'ai rêvé que j'embrassais Éva et tout à coup elle s'est transformée en toi !

En disant cela, il se rendit compte que Yugo bandais encore, et lui aussi par la même occasion.

-Eh bah toi aussi tu faisais un bon rêve apparemment !

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... J'avais toujours cette pensée en tête…

-Ah bon? t'es malade? Je vais demander des herbes à Amalia si tu veux !

-Non! C'est juste que... JE T'AIME! Cria-t-il presque en larmes.

-WOUAAAAAAH ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! Tu m'as fait peur! Bon si ce n'est que ça, ça v... QUOIIIIIIIIIII?

-Oui, je t'aime… dit Yugo tout rouge.

Tristepin ne savais plus quoi faire. Il était amoureux d'Evangeline mais celle-ci était toujours méchante avec lui. En même temps il aimait ça. Mais Yugo avait l'air tellement sincère…

*-Tristepin ! C'est moi ! Ta conscience ! Arrête de réfléchir ! T'es un Iop ! T'as une occasion en or qui se présente ! Ne la loupe pas !*

Tristepin se lâcha et embrassa le jeune homme qui venait de lui faire sa déclaration. Ce dernier eût aussitôt une grosse érection que remarqua Pinpin et qui se mit aussitôt à caresser le jouet de Yugo.

-Aaaah...

-Vas-y Yugo touche moi un peu... *mais pourquoi je dis ça?*

Yugo s'exécuta et se mis à toucher puis caresser le sexe de Tristepin pour finalement le branler tant bien que mal.

-Aaaaah ouuh oui c'est ça continue…

-Ne parle pas trop fort, les filles vont nous entendre.

-Humm oui tu as raison.

A ces mots, Pinpin l'embrassa avec insistances pour le faire taire, n'ayant pas compris qu'il parlait de lui…

Yugo essaye de rabattre la couverture sur eux pour se cacher à l'abri des regards mais Pipoune l'en empêcha avec pour seule excuse qu'il avait chaud (il était surtout lui-même chaud…) :

-T'es tout nu, normalement il ne fait pas si chaud que ça...

-Mouais... Mais euh... Voilà hein ! Tu me tiens chaud toi aussi là ! *rougit*

-Oui, ce n'est pas faux, on est un peu trop collés *rougit aussi*

-Eh bah on dirait deux tomates trop mûres vous deux MOUAHAHA ! railla Rubilax.

-(Tous en cœur) TAIS TOI RUBI!

Pendant ce temps, dans son Havre-Sac, Ruel était en train de manger de bons petits plats qu'il avait prévu pour les cas « d'extrême urgence ». Il faut croire que ceci en était un… « Aaaaah un bon repas sans ces bons à rien, ça fait toujours du bien ! »

-Yugo... C'est vrai ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure ?

-De quoi?

-Que tu... M'aime... *tout rouge*

-Oui...

Tristepin se mit à caresser son ami en ayant l'air de réfléchir, mais on sait bien que les Iops ne réfléchissent pas. Il se jeta alors sur Yugo pour lui faire un câlin en collant bien son corps contre celui de Yugo. Leur sexe était contre celui de l'autre. Yugo se débattait un peu parce qu'il était écrasé, ce qui avait pour effet de frotter son sexe contre le gros machin de son amoureux. Pensant que Yugo était juste en train de se faire du bien, Pinpin chuchota dans son oreille :

-Tu veux qu'on fasse des trucs… avec notre corps? Tu vas voir je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

-Ah, d'accord...

-Regarde, je vais te faire quelque chose et tu essayeras de me faire pareil.

Pipoune prit le sexe de Yugo en main, le branla un peu et en rapprocha dangereusement sa bouche quand Rubilax réagit : « AAAAH JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR ÇA MOI ! » Il n'y fit même pas attention et commença à sucer doucement. Ce dernier eût aussitôt un petit sursaut suivit un petit râle de plaisir.

-Tu aimes ça Yugo ?

-O-Oui...!

Il continua et s'amusa avec sa langue autour de son gland en même temps et s'arrêta après quelques minutes.

-Vas-y, à ton tour maintenant de me le faire.

-D'accord... hum...

Et Yugo fit la même chose. Il caressa, branla, et suça son gland avec difficulté car ce membre était bien trop gros pour sa petite bouche. Il essaya quand même de donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour satisfaire cette énorme queue qui ne demandait que ça.

-AAAAAH ! Doucement yugo je vais... Si tu Continue...

Yugo ralentis le rythme, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi…

-Aaaah tu te débrouille vraiment bien…

Yugo lui sourit, fier de son geste. Tristepin, quant à lui, aurait bien voulu sourire aussi mais il prenait tellement son pied qu'il ne réussit qu'à faire une grimace.

-Viens regarde on va essayer quelque chose d'autre. Proposa Pinpin à Yugo qu'il ne voyait plus comme son ami mais plutôt comme un homme pour qui il venait de tomber amoureux.

Et chez les Iops, il est coutume de « marquer son territoire » quand on ne veut pas que les autres viennent nous voler nos femmes.

-D'accord, répondit l' « homme » ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait.

-Met toi à Katrepat, comme ça.

-D'accord. Comme ça c'est bon ?

-Oui c'est parfait ! Voilà maintenant respire bien, ça risque de faire un peu mal au début.

Yugo respirait bien mais était inquiet de ce qu'il allait subir. Tristepin lubrifia le petit trou de son partenaire avec de la salive et un profita pour le dilater un petit peu avec sa langue. Yugo avait l'ai de bien apprécier ce petit traitement de faveur et ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça ne faisait pas mal. Tristepin se releva et mis sa bite juste devant l'entrée. Il prévînt son petit ami qu'il allait rentrer dedans et s'exécuta, il força l'entrée et rentra son gland. A ce moment, Yugo eût le souffle coupé. La douleur était telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur.

-Yugo ! Ça va ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Ou-Oui ça… ça va…

-D'accord… En tout cas tu es bien serré, c'est agréable. dit-il en enfonçant un peu plus en commençant de doux vas-et-viens pour ne pas lui faire trop mal.

-Dit le-moi si t'as mal, je n'ai pas envie de t'abîmer avec mon épée, reprit-t-il en rigolant.

-Pour l'instant, ça peut aller...

-D'accord je rentre encore un peu alors ! répliqua-t-il tout joyeux parce que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Il enfonça donc sa queue entièrement sans faire attention que Yugo avait l'air d'avoir vraiment très mal. Il commença des mouvements de plus en plus rapides et Yugo commençait à prendre son pied. Pinpin l'entendait gémir, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Il en profita pour se pencher sur le dos de Yugo pour l'embrasser dans le coup.

-C'est tellement bon... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... dit-il doucement.

-Ah…Aaah… Ouiii

-Yugo... Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Pinpin... *rougit fortement*

Pipoune se retira et proposa à son amant de changer de position. Il se coucha sur le dos et dit à Yugo de s'asseoir sur son sexe. Il le fit sans attendre. Les deux amants étaient maintenant face à face avec Tristepin qui donnait des coups de bassin pour donner le rythme.

-Dit... Tu vas vraiment garder ton chapeau? Ça ne serait pas mieux si tu l'enlevais ?

-Oui je le garde! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous montrer ce que je cache dessous… Sauf s'il est vraiment abîmé, en quel cas je n'aurais pas le choix...

-D'accord...

Tristepin l'enlaça avec ses bras pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il continue ses mouvements de bassin.

-H-ha...! Vas-y continue Pinpin … !

-Yugo... Je crois que ça vient...

Il ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il parlait… Pinpin quand à lui donnait des coup de bassin de plus en plus forts et rapides. Sa respiration s'accélérait jusqu'à ce que…

-Aaaargh! Yugo ! Ah aaaaah! Oh oui ! Je viennnnns !

-A-aaaaah!Oh ouiiiiii !

Pinpin déchargea une énorme quantité de sperme dans les entrailles de son petit ami et se prit une petite giclée sur le visage. En effet, Yugo venait de jouir pour la première fois.

-Aaaah pfiou ! Je suis vi-dé ! dit Sir Tristepin Percedal, fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

-Ahh Ahh c'était quoi ça ? Je t'en ai mis plein le visage !

-Ahah ! Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant ? C'est ton sperme !

En disant cela, il se retira du trou de Yugo. Celui-ci était bien dilaté et laissa échapper une grosse quantité de jus.

-Et je crois que je t'ai bien rempli avec le mien vu tout ce qui coule ! O.O

-Non ça va... Ce n'est pas grave… ... ! Oh purée! Je crois qu'on a fait trop de bruit... J'espère qu'Eva et Amalia n'ont rien entendus...

Pinpin regarda vers la porte et vit Ruel qui avait l'air pétrifié à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Euh... Salut Ruel ! *grand sourire*

-Oh... Ruel…

Ruel tomba dans les pommes. Les deux jeunes amants se demandèrent s'il était capable de raconter cela aux autres. Afin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, il prit Rubilax et frappa Ruel avec alors qu'il était encore totalement nu.

FIN


End file.
